1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and to an electronic apparatus using the same. In particular, the invention relates to an electro-optical device in which adjacent wiring lines, among wiring lines which deliver power and signals required to drive a display panel, can be reliably insulated from each other in an extending region which does not overlap a counter substrate on an insulating substrate, in a display panel structure having an electro-optical material, such as liquid crystal, between the insulating substrate and the counter substrate, and to an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
In an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal display device, an electroluminescent (EL) device, and a plasma display device, a chip-on-glass (hereinafter, referred to as ‘COG’) mounting method, in which integrated circuits (ICs) for driving a display panel are mounted in a mounting area on the insulating substrate constituting the electro-optical device, is usually employed. In the COG mounting method, power or video signal data is input/output to/from a driving IC through wiring lines formed in the mounting area on the insulating substrate. Further, even in a case in which the COG mounting method is not used, for example, in a case in which the driving IC is provided on the insulating substrate by a semiconductor manufacturing process, the input/output of the power or video signal data to/from the driving IC is performed through the conductive wiring lines formed in the mounting area on the insulating substrate.
In a liquid crystal display device in the related art, in order to reduce resistance values of internal wiring lines through which video signals and power are supplied to the driving IC mounted by the COG method or in order to ensure sufficient insulation between the wiring lines, conductive layers located at different positions in a multilayered structure are used, or internal wiring lines for supplying the signals therethrough and internal wiring lines for supplying the power therethrough are formed in different conductive layers with an insulating layer interposed therebetween (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-255381).
However, the display panel has a problem in that, as the display panel in the electro-optical device has a higher definition, the distance between the wiring lines becomes narrower, so that it becomes difficult to ensure that the insulation between the wiring lines is sufficient.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-255381 discloses a structure in which the internal wiring lines for supplying the signals therethrough and the internal wiring lines for supplying the power therethrough are formed in different layers with the insulating layer interposed therebetween, in order to ensure sufficient insulation between the wiring lines; however, the insulation between adjacent wiring lines, such as adjacent source lines or adjacent gate lines, is not considered at all, even though the pitch between the adjacent source lines or the pitch between the adjacent gate lines should be as narrow as possible.